


Miss Murder

by seaunicorn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaunicorn/pseuds/seaunicorn
Summary: It's Murder season at UC National City, and Alex is determined to win.A Sanvers college AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr post.

The rules are simple: there are no rules.  Actually, that’s a lie.  There are a couple rules.

Rule number one: You can’t murder someone inside a dorm room.  The halls are fair game, but as soon as you step into their room, that’s a safe zone.

Rule number two: You can’t murder someone in the dining hall.  There needs to be some public safe haven on campus and the dining hall is that.

And rule number three: You can’t murder someone if they’re naked.  No shower sneak-attacks, no skinny-dipping strikes.  Your victim must be fully clothed at the time of the murder.

Anything else is fair game.

If Alex Danvers hadn’t been awake trying to finish this godforsaken paper at four o’clock in the morning, she would have missed it: the swift patter of footsteps down the hall, a small rustling as an object is shoved under her door.

Alex pauses her music and looks down at the floor to find it: a single plastic knife.  Her face lights up in a grin.  This is it, her year.  This is the year she would _finally_ beat her sister Kara at this _stupid_ game.  She had a plan, a foolproof plan to be the last one standing.  And, for Christ’s sake, Kara doesn’t even _drink_ alcohol so what was she going to do with the prized vodka that you win at the end of the game anyway?

No, Alex has a plan.  Evade and evoke.  She would figure out who was her hitman early on.  She would lull her enemies into a false sense of security by making them think they were safe.  She would let everyone else make kill after kill, learning who they had, how many people were left.  And at the last possible moment, she would kill her victim and reap all the benefits.  It was a flawless plan, a foolproof plan.  Nothing could possibly go wrong with this plan that she had spent the better part of the last year perfecting.

With a cocky smirk, Alex gets out of her desk chair and bends over at the door to grab her weapon and find out who the unlucky soul of her victim is.  She turns the small knife over in her hands to find a name written on it in sharpie.

_Maggie Sawyer_

“Fuck,” Alex curses.

 

 

 

With the beginning of the week on Monday, it’s clear that this year’s game of Murder has begun.  Most people walk by themselves, constantly looking over their shoulders.  The brave few who do walk with friends keep them at a safe distance.  Conversations are hushed, secretive.  A innocent freshman is ambushed and killed right in the middle of the quad, already out of the game because they don’t know any better, they weren’t vigilant enough.

Alex knows better.  Alex has the eye of a hawk, the reflexes of a cat, and the ears of… some other animal with good hearing.  Not to mention a black belt in Krav Maga.

No one is going to mess with her.

“Hey Alex!”

Alex nearly jumps out of her skin, startled, drawn from her own thoughts.  “Jesus fuck, Lucy!” Alex gasps.  “You scared me.”

“Shouldn’t you be a little more observant?” Lucy quips.  She falls into step alongside Alex as they head for the dining hall.  “After all, it is Murder season.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how I’m going to win.”

“Someone’s cocky, isn’t she?” Lucy raises an eyebrow.  “Who’d you get?” she asks.

“Kara,” Alex easily lies.

“Liar,” Lucy glares.  “You’re a good liar, but maybe next time pick someone that _isn’t_ the victim of the person you’re lying to.”

“You have Kara?!” Alex gasps.  “This is great!  You can help me kick her ass.  She _always_ wins and I’m sick of it.”

“Only if you tell me who you _really_ got,” Lucy offers.  “For all I know, you could have me.”

“I don’t have you,” Alex says.  She holds open the door for Lucy and they head into the dining hall, surprisingly empty for this time of morning, with everyone too busy being paranoid about a stupid game.

A stupid game that Alex is going to win, even if it _kills_ her.

“How am I supposed to believe that?” Lucy asks.  She grabs a cup of fruit and some yogurt, while Alex swipes a bagel and some orange juice.

“Hey guys!”  Alex and Lucy look up to find Kara waving excitedly from a table, munching on her cereal.

“Later,” Alex whispers under her breath, before putting on a fake smile and waving to Kara.  They pay for their food and go sit down with her.

“Alex, did you finish your paper?” Kara asks enthusiastically.

Alex eyes her sister suspiciously.  “I did,” she mutters.

“I hope you weren’t up too late,” Kara continues pleasantly chatting as if there’s nothing out of the ordinary going on.  “You really should sleep more, sis.  You work too hard.”

“And you don’t work hard?” Winn asks, sliding into a seat next to Kara.  “You didn’t sleep for an entire weekend when you were working on that graphic design project.”

“I got an A, didn’t I?” Kara frowns.

“So who’d you get?” Winn asks, looking pointedly at Kara.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara says all too innocently because she knows _exactly_ what Winn is talking about.

He turns to Alex and Lucy.  “What about you?” he asks.

Alex and Lucy share an amused look before turning back to Winn.  “None of your business,” Alex says.

 “Hey Lucy, did we have any Crim 400 homework?”

Alex is in mid-sip of her orange juice when she looks up and spots Maggie Sawyer wearing nothing but a towel.  Her brain short-circuits and she inhales, juice still in her mouth, and chokes, coughing and sputtering all over the table.

Kara is quick to her side, hitting Alex’s back hard, trying to stop the coughing.

“You okay there, Danvers?” Maggie asks with an amused smirk.

“Mhm,” Alex chokes out.  “Peachy.”  She coughs a few more times.  Kara offers Alex her bottle of water. “What’s—er—what’s with the getup, Maggie?”

“If I’m naked I’m immune,” Maggie says plainly.  “I’m not the only one trying out this method.”

“You know that never works,” Lucy says as she pops a blueberry into her mouth.  “No one who has utilized the Towel Method has ever won.  Can’t argue with the facts.”

“First time for everything,” Maggie grins.  “So, homework?”

“Nothing this week, you’re good.”

“Thanks,” Maggie says.  She glances at Alex one last time and throws her a quick, “Red’s a good color on you.”  She winks, then disappears with a flourish of her towel.

Alex stares after her, mouth gaping and cheeks hot.

Alex’s crush on Maggie Sawyer isn’t a secret, not because she doesn’t want it to be a secret, but because she is the least subtle person on the planet when it comes to her heart eyes for Maggie.  Kara, the most oblivious person in history, called her out for her crush on Maggie before Alex even realized it.  Lucy has told her on many occasions that she has good taste and constantly threatens that she’ll ask Maggie out herself if Alex doesn’t grow a pair.  One night after a party, Alex drunkenly ranted to James about her massive crush and he hasn’t let her live it down since.

She’s all but bought out a billboard next to campus that reads, ‘Alex Danvers has a big, lesbian crush on Maggie Sawyer,’ or hired a marching band to proclaim it.  Everyone knows.

Well, everyone except for Maggie Sawyer herself, who seems to think that they’re friends.

“Smooth, Danvers,” Lucy mutters.  “Real smooth.”

Alex just groans, and buries her face in her hands.

 

 

 

By the end of day one, Alex has seen three more naked men than she would care to see her entire life, because apparently, the Towel Method is very popular this year.  She is way too gay for this game.

The girl who sits next to her in her wine chemistry class is murdered by their TA.  A jock tackles his friend into the fountain to take him down.  She almost gets trampled on her way back to her room as the freshman in Sullivan Hall stampede down the halls trying to catch each other.  Normally she would write them up, but it’s Murder season, so she lets them get away with it.

Instead of dealing with things like a responsible RA should, Alex locks herself in her room and tries to figure out how the _hell_ she’s going to murder Maggie Sawyer if she’s using the Towel Method.  She ponders this for an hour, but her mind keeps drifting to what Maggie might look like under the towel.  She accomplishes absolutely nothing that night, and instead finds herself increasingly frustrated so she decides to get out of her room and hopefully get her mind off of things.

The problem is, when she leaves her room, the hallway is a shit show.  Someone taped black construction paper covering the overhead lights on the ceiling so the hall is dark and it’s easy to sneak up on someone.  Residents moved their furniture out of their rooms providing obstacles and hiding places.

“Damn it,” Alex mutters.  She steps up on a coffee table to remove the offending construction paper and shed some light into the room.  She’s reaching for a paper that’s just barely out of reach when she hears a scuffle behind her that makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.  If Alex is anything, it’s observant.

She leaps off the coffee table, sweeps the leg of whoever was trying to sneak up on her, and slams their face into the ground.  She pulls his arm back and twists.  “What are you doing?” she accuses.

“Can’t a guy just go for a walk?” he asks, face muffled against the floor.

“You don’t live here,” Alex glares.  “Show me your knife.”

“What does that have to—“

“ _Show me your knife!_ ”

Reluctantly, the idiot grabs holds out his other hand to reveal a plastic knife with the name _Alex Danvers_ printed on it.

“What’s your name?” Alex snipes.

“Max,” the guy groans, defeated.  “Max Lord.”

“Okay, Max Lord, this is how it’s going to work,” Alex says.  “I’m going to let go of you.  You’re going to count to thirty before you move.  You’re never going to set foot in this residence hall ever again.  And if I ever see you outside of here, well, you’d better hope I don’t.  Are we clear?”

“Is that counting to thirty with or without Mississippis?”

“Shut the hell up.”

Alex lets go of his arm and waits a moment, to make sure he doesn’t immediately jump up and try for her again.  He stays in his place, and Alex smirks in satisfaction.  She backs away from him, down the hall, and bolts out the front door of the building.  He’s still got another twenty seconds to go.

Alex finds herself walking across the street to Wallace Hall, one of the other freshman residence halls.  She walks down the hall and finds the door decorated in music notes spelling out ‘Lucy Lane, RA’.  Alex hammers her fist against the door until Lucy opens up.

Alex pushes past Lucy without waiting for her invitation and falls dramatically onto the bed.  “Max Lord has me,” she says.

“How’d you figure that out?” Lucy asks.  She digs in her fridge and fishes out a vitamin water for herself while she grabs a Sprite that she hands to Alex.

“He tried to sneak up on me.”  Alex sits up and lets her feet dangle off the bed.  She grabs the can of soda and cracks it open.

“Ooh, I can’t imagine that ended well for him,” Lucy grins.

“Not at all.”

They sip their drinks in silence for a moment, until Lucy clears her throat.  Alex raises an eyebrow at her.  “So?”

“What?”

“Are you going to tell me who you have or not?” Lucy groans.

Alex sighs.  She sets her drink down and falls back again to lay down on Lucy’s bed.  “Maggie,” she mutters, under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Maggie Sawyer, okay!” Alex exclaims.  “I got Maggie freaking Sawyer.”

“Hoo boy,” Lucy chuckles, then sets her drink down and climbs into bed and lays down next to Alex.  “That sucks, dude.”

“I know,” Alex sighs.  She blows a wisp of hair out of her face.  “You’ll help me kick Kara’s ass now?”

“Oh, no can do, boss,” Lucy says.

“What?!” Alex sits up so fast it knocks Lucy off and the smaller girl rolls violently onto the floor.  “You said you would!”

“I’m out of the game,” Lucy replies from the floor.

Alex blinks, too shocked to formulate any response.  “W-what?” she sputters.  “Lucy Lane, _the_ Lucy Lane lost Murder on the first day?  This is unheard of!  What the hell happened?!”

“Lena Luthor,” Lucy sighs wistfully, still in her spot on the floor.

“Who?”

“Lena Luthor,” Lucy repeats, sitting up.  She leans against her desk and looks up with a dreamy glint in her eyes.  “Transfer student.  Eyes like the sea.  Body of a goddess.  Lips of an angel.”

“What..?”

“She kissed me,” Lucy admits.  “Then she killed me.  And I can’t even be mad, it was a great kiss.  Even when I realized what she had done it was kind of hot.”

“You are so weird,” Alex sighs.

“I’m too bi for this game, Alex,” Lucy complains.  “Hot guys, hot girls.  Just kiss me and I’m weak.  That’s all it takes.”  Lucy lays on the floor and drapes her arm over her face dramatically.  “I’m a sham.  I put on this intimidating façade but as long as you’re hot you can take me down like _that_!”  She snaps her fingers on _that_ for emphasis.

“Okay, drama queen,” Alex laughs.  “At least you got to kiss a hot girl.”

“Maybe that’s how you can get Maggie,” Lucy suggests.  “Kiss her to get her guard down, and then _wham_!  In for the kill.”

“That would never work,” Alex huffs.  “Besides, if she’s just going to be in a towel all the time my brain is going to collapse whenever I see her.  It’s never going to happen.  After all this planning, _she’s_ going to be my downfall.”

“You’re screwed.”

“I know.”

After a brief moment of silence, Lucy pipes up again.  “Did Lena only kiss me for the game or do you think she’d want to hook up?”

“Oh my _god_.”

 

 

 

Tuesday morning, Alex has a class with Winn at eight in the morning, so they usually get coffee before, and this week is no different.  Alex knows who’s out to get her, so she should be safe.  Winn has no reason to trust her because Alex won’t tell anyone but Lucy whose name is written on her knife, but Winn would be dead without his morning coffee, so he meets Alex there regardless.

“I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt because I need my coffee,” Winn grumbles at seven forty-nine in the morning as he brings a steaming cup to his lips and takes a sip.  “But just so you know, if you kill me right now I will never forgive you.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Winn,” Alex mutters.  “I don’t have you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The campus coffee shop, _Supercups_ , is deserted, save for the lone barista who looks over his shoulder every five seconds and jumps every time the door jingles, or Alex’s chair scrapes against the ground.  They sip their coffees in silence, willing themselves to wake up at this ungodly hour before they have to sit through class for an hour and a half.

“You ready?” Alex asks after draining her cup.

“Let’s go,” Winn says.  He grabs Alex’s empty cup and tosses them both in the trash, then they head out the door.

They step outside, Alex blinks, and suddenly Winn is on the floor, as James stands over him with a boot on Winn’s chest and a plastic knife held to his neck.

“What the _hell_?” Winn gasps, struggling under James’ foot.  “James?!”

“Gotchya,” is all James says with a wink, revealing Winn’s name on his knife.  James steps off of Winn and holds out a hand to help him up.

Winn glares at him.  “You’re lucky I like you otherwise I’d kill you.”

“Hand it over, Winn,” James says, holding out his hand expectantly.  Winn rolls his eyes, and drops his own plastic knife in James’ outstretched hand.  James turns back to the table and salutes them.  “Friends, it’s been real, but I must be off.”  He does an impressive tuck and roll, then slides under a bench and disappears around the corner.

Alex blinks again.  Winn gapes in shock.

“What just happened?” he chokes out.

“I think you just died, dude,” Alex muses.

Winn just shrugs and trudges off to class.  Alex follows behind him quickly.  Alex had been wondering where James was yesterday.  She supposes that answers that.

 

 

 

By the end of the week, things are chaos.  The overhead lights in Alex’s residence hall are _broken_.  She had to talk some sense into one of her residents, Susan Vasquez, who refused to leave her room until Alex dragged her out and escorted her to class.  She was killed as soon as she stepped into the classroom, but hey, that’s not Alex’s problem.  Alex has witnessed no less than three fist fights break out over this stupid game.

It’s getting easier to keep track of who is left because there’s less and less people still surviving every day.  Max Lord is out, and Alex is still trying to figure out who killed him so she knows who’s after _her_ now.

James is being secretive as ever, but he’s pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth since this game started.  Kara is still pretending like everything is normal, but Alex knows through the rumor mill that she’s left a trail of bodies in her wake.  Winn and Lucy are still out, so now they just get to sit back and enjoy the show without the anxiety that comes with participating in the game.

Unfortunately, Kara has a stupid painting in a stupid gallery that’s opening on stupid Friday night and _stupidly_ expects everyone to be there.  Like, who the hell planned this gallery during Murder season?  An idiot, that’s who.

Nonetheless, Alex scoffs at the invite Kara e-mailed to her a month ago where it says ‘cocktail attire’, but she finds a red dress from her closet and dons it.  At least the head of the art department takes these things seriously so there’s always free wine at gallery events.

There’s a knock on Alex’s door at seven on the dot, and she opens it to find Kara in an adorable yellow dress.  “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Alex grumbles, grabbing a leather jacket to throw on over her dress.  “If I die tonight I’ll never forgive you.”

They run into Winn on the way, who looks nice in a dress shirt and checkered tie.  When Kara leaves Alex’s side to go schmooze and talk to people about art and shit, she drags Winn over to the table in the corner to grab some alcohol.

Alex is on her second glass of wine and it’s just enough to tolerate Winn’s rambling.  “You know,” Winn mutters, “I’m a little disappointed I didn’t get to kill Max Lord, but it’s really nice just getting to be a spectator.  I’m not paranoid all the time, I can actually fall asleep at night, and—“

“Hold up,” Alex raises a hand to stop him from talking.  “What did you say?”

“I like being a spectator?”

“Back more.”

“I didn’t get to kill anyone?”

“Almost there.”

“Uhh….”

“Max Lord!” Alex groans.  “You had Max Lord?”

“Chyeah,” Winn says.  “Why?”

“If you had Max Lord, and James had you, and Max is dead,” Alex thinks out loud, “that means James has—“

“Hey guys!”

Speak of the devil.  Alex backs away until she’s at more than arm’s length from James and gives him a shady side-eye.  She doesn’t expect him to try anything when they’re here for Kara, but she’ll stay vigilant regardless.

“Hope I didn’t miss anything,” James says with his charming smile, and Alex has to painfully fight the sneer that creeps onto her lips.

“Nah,” Winn shrugs.  “We were just talking about—“

“This painting!” Alex exclaims, turning to the nearest painting on the wall.  This “painting” turns out to be a single black dot on a white canvas.  _Modern art my ass_ , Alex thinks.  “I was just saying that I like… the color black.”  Alex frowns at her words when she realizes how unconvincing they sound, but attention is drawn away from her when Maggie Sawyer enters the gallery wearing, you guessed it, a towel.

All heads turn toward her because she’s at this fancy-ass, cocktail-attire student gallery opening wearing nothing but a fucking towel.

And she owns it.  The girl has no shame.  It’s really hot, if Alex is being honest.

She had gotten used to the sight of Maggie Sawyer in a towel over the week, as it had become a common occurrence.  Alex is starting to wonder if Maggie is deliberately seeking her out because she knows it makes her flustered.  Alex is proud to say that she no longer turns into a complete fool when she sees Maggie in a towel, but instead can control her gayness to slight stuttering and blushing.

Maggie walks right up to Alex when she spots her, and looks her up and down.  “Damn, Danvers,” she mutters.  “I know I was messing with you the other day, but you do look good in red.”

Alex blushes a little at the compliment, and struggles to find the words to reply.  “And y-you’re rocking that towel, as usual.”

“And I’ll keep rocking it until the game’s over,” Maggie smirks.  “Although, I wish Little Danvers had told me about the cocktail attire.  I would’ve opted for my black towel instead.”

Breathing is a little difficult with Maggie right _there_ and _very naked_ under her towel, but Alex tries to focus and realizes a moment later what she said.  “Kara invited you?”  Maggie nods.  “Why would she—“

Alex feels movement at her side and stops mid-sentence.  She jumps back, grabs James by the wrist, and slams him against the wall.  A plastic knife clatters to the ground.

“Nice try, Olsen,” Alex spits.  She pushes into James’ back, keeping him pinned against the wall.  “Are you working with my sister?”

“No, Alex, I would never—“  Alex twists his arm a little, and he falters.  “Okay!  Okay, I’m working with Kara.  She’s my girlfriend, I can’t say no to her!”

“Son of a bitch,” Alex mutters.  She drops his arm and takes a step back.  James groans and rubs his wrist, then bends down to pick up his knife from the ground.

The room is eerily silent, and Alex looks up to find nearly everyone in the room staring at her, after the scene that just happened.  The silence is broken by Maggie, who chews on her lip, eyes dark and flirty.  “That was kind of hot.”

“Get used to it,” Alex quips with confidence.  “You’re not getting anywhere _near_ me, James.”  And with one last icy glare, she storms out of the gallery.  Because dramatic exits are cool.

 

 

 

Weekends are fairly uneventful during Murder season, at least for Alex, who usually spends her weekends holed up in her room doing homework.

It’s Saturday morning when she gets a text from Maggie.

_You were a badass last night, Danvers. Color me impressed_

Alex grins at the message.  To be honest, she grins whenever Maggie texts her, which surprisingly hasn’t happened since this stupid game started.  It’s been a busy week for them both.

 _Thanks_ , Alex replies.  _How’s the game treating you?_

Alex drops her phone and returns to her reading, but she knows that there’s no way she’s getting anymore reading done now.  Not while Maggie is texting her.  Her phone chimes again.

 _Not bad. I’ve gotten a few kills, but the anxiety is torture._   Alex chuckles.  At least Maggie has no idea that she’s currently texting her future murderer.  _And it’s supposed to rain_ , says another text that comes immediately after.  _Idk how long I can keep up this towel business._

Alex laughs out loud at that.  The mental image of Maggie trudging through the rain, holding a towel to herself is enough to entertain her for the rest of the day.  _Maybe the game will be over by then_ , Alex replies.

 _Hopefully!_   Maggie texts back quickly.  _It’s killing me. I can’t take the paranoia._

Alex purses her lips, then after a moment of consideration, replies, _Wanna do something?_

She stares at the dots that appear on her screen in anticipation.  _What did you have in mind, Danvers?_

 _I don’t know_ , Alex says.  _Come over. We can watch a movie in my room or something. Spend a few hours not living in paranoia._

Alex holds her breath as she waits for Maggie’s reply.  The three dots on the screen holding Alex in anticipation are almost more torturous than this stupid game.  Eventually the screen locks, and before Alex can unlock it again, the phone chimes.

_When can I come over?_

 

 

 

Alex isn’t going to kill Maggie tonight.  It’s not like she can anyway, seeing as they’ll be inside her room.  But killing Maggie isn’t a thought that crosses her mind.  She needs a break from the game, and Maggie needs a break.  They’ll just spend a few hours enjoying each other’s company as friends in a small safe haven from the rest of the world.  No anxiety, no fear, no Murder.  Just Alex and Maggie.

There’s a knock on her door at four thirty, and Alex opens it to find Maggie with a six pack and a pizza.  And yes, folks, she is still wearing the towel.

Alex can’t help it.  She laughs at the sight.  “You do realize you don’t need the towel here, right?”

“It’s for the journey, Danvers,” Maggie explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.  “I’d rather be safe than sorry.”  She sets down the pizza and beers on Alex’s coffee table, and rummages through her backpack for a bundle of clothes that she brought.  “Do you mind if I…?”

“Oh!” Alex gasps.  “Yeah, I mean, go for it!  I’ll just be, um, yeah.”  Alex turns around and busies herself with turning on the TV and bringing up Netflix.

Alex hears the towel drop to the floor and her throat goes dry.

When Maggie finishes putting on her clothes—a pair of gray sweats and a band t-shirt—she flops onto the couch and opens the pizza box, grabbing a slice for herself.  Alex sits down next to her and grabs a beer.  “Thanks,” she says, holding up the bottle.

“Thanks for inviting me over,” Maggie says.  “It’s the least I could do.  So what are we watching tonight?”

It’s not the first time they’ve hung out like this, just the two of them for a movie night.  Their sophomore year, when Alex came out, Maggie took it upon herself to educate Alex on gay cinema.  Every Spring, they get together every week for new episodes of _Orphan Black_.  Alex even sat through Mamma Mia when Maggie was sad because nobody wanted to have a musical movie night with her.  Alex wouldn’t admit that she _hated_ musicals, but it was worth it to see the smile on Maggie’s face.

Tonight, Alex is feeling Disney movies.  Maggie spots _The Emperor’s New Groove_ while browsing and refuses to watch anything else.  Alex easily gives into her pout.

Alex expects it to be one or two movies and they’ll call it a night, but the beer is long gone and the pizza is finished, and they’ve made their way through _The Emperor’s New Groove, Tarzan,_ and _Brother Bear_ before Alex dozes off about ten minutes into _Lilo and Stitch_.

She only dozes off for an hour, maybe.  The movie is still on when she wakes up with her head in Maggie’s lap.  But when Alex opens her eyes, she finds Maggie gazing down at her like she’s looking at the stars.

“What?” Alex asks.  “Am I drooling?”  She wipes her hand against her mouth as she sits up, hoping to not find any drool at the corner of her lips.  She sighs in relief when she doesn’t find any.

“Nothing,” Maggie says.  “You’re just cute when you sleep.”  Alex raises an eyebrow at her, and Maggie takes this as a sign to continue.  “Your nose scrunches up when I tickle it.”

“Why were you tickling my nose?!” Alex asks, suddenly rubbing her nose self-consciously.

Maggie just shrugs.  They start watching the movie again, falling into an uncomfortable silence.  Eventually, Maggie speaks up again.  “Do you want me to go?’ she asks.  “If you’re tired, I mean.  I can go.  Let you sleep.”

She makes to move, but Alex quickly grabs Maggie’s wrist and tugs her closer.  “No,” she mumbles.  “Stay.”

“You sure?” Maggie asks with a frown.

Alex nods.  “I want you.”  Maggie raises an eyebrow at her, and Alex soon realizes her mistake.  “Here.  I want you here,” she corrects quickly.

Alex decides to check her phone really quickly, and apparently, it’s been a busy night because there’s a whole thread of new messages from Lucy.

 **(08:21:04) Lucy:** _HOLY SHIT YOU MISSED THE BETRAYAL KARA KILLED JAMES_

 **(08:21:31) Lucy:** _HE WAS CRYING_

 **(08:39:54) Lucy:** _This also means Kara is after you now_

 **(08:40:22) Lucy:** _Don’t say I never did anything for you_

 **(09:14:15) Lucy:** _Dude r u dead_

 **(09:48:27) Lucy:** _Holy shit_

 **(09:48:38) Lucy:** _HOLY SHIT_

 **(09:48:56) Lucy:** _DUDE KARA IS OUT WTF_

 **(09:49:09) Lucy:** _ALEX YOU ARE MISSING EVERYTHING_

Alex’s eyes go wide when she reads that Kara is out.  She wanted to be the one to kill her sister, but if Kara’s out, there can’t be too many people left, can there?  As far as she knows, there’s Maggie, Lena Luthor, and herself.  Damn.

“What is it?” Maggie asks, trying to peek over her shoulder.

Alex quickly locks her phone.  “Lucy sending me updates on Murder,” she mutters.  She sets her phone back down on the coffee table and leans back on the couch, scooting in a little closer to Maggie.  “But that can wait until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow, huh?” Maggie asks with a quirked eyebrow.  “You have something planned tonight that you’re not telling me about?”

Alex face turns red at what Maggie’s insinuating.  Maggie smirks.  “No, I didn’t mean—I just meant—the safe haven—and not being paranoid, and—“

“Relax, Danvers,” Maggie says.  “I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable.  As cute as you are when you get flustered.”

Alex purses her lips and looks over at Maggie curiously.  “You think I’m cute?”

Maggie nods, “Yeah, I’ve said as much.  Especially when you’re flustered.  Why do you think you’ve been running into me so much in the towel?  It’s not an accident, Danvers.”

Alex’s eyes go wide.  “Y-you were doing that on purpose?” she asks.  Maggie nods again.  “I _knew_ it!  I mean, I didn’t _know_ , but I suspected.”

Maggie just shakes her head and laughs softly.  She leans in a little closer.  “What can I say?” she asks.  “It’s totally an ego boost when I get to make a cute girl flustered.”

Alex sends her a fake glare.  “So you’re just using me for the ego boost,” she jokes.  “I see how it is.”

She expects Maggie to laugh, but what she doesn’t expect is the serious look that falls on her face, and for her eyes to grow soft as she looks at Alex.  Her lips turn up in a small smile and a dimple appears on her cheek.  “Alex,” Maggie sighs as she grabs her hand and brushes her thumb against Alex’s knuckles, “I think you know you’re so much more than that.”

_What is happening?_

That’s the only thought Alex’s brain can compute when Maggie leans in, closing the small distance between them, kissing her softly.

The kiss is brief and innocent, but it leaves Alex frozen, gaping as Maggie pulls away.  “You—you _like_ me?”

“Of course,” Maggie says with an amused grin and a shake of her head.  “Why else would I flirt with you all the time?”

“You’ve been _flirting_ with me?!”

“Have been for the past year,” Maggie laughs.  “I never realized just how oblivious you are.”

Alex is speechless.  Maggie has been _flirting_ with her?  For a _year_?  Why did she never realize this?  Apparently, Maggie interprets her silence for rejection, because she frowns and backs away a little.

“Sorry,” she mutters.  “Did I, like, misinterpret this?  I thought you were—I mean, did I mess this up?”

“What?”

“It’s just when Kara wanted to mess with you at the gallery I thought she was implying that you were into me but if that’s not the case, I’m so sorry and I can—“

Alex’s hands find Maggie’s cheeks and she pulls her in to cut her off with a kiss.  Maggie absolutely melts into her touch, hands grasping at Alex’s shirt, tugging her closer.  There’s the lingering taste of pizza and beer, and when Maggie’s tongue swipes at Alex’s lips, Alex sighs into the feeling.  She falls back against the couch, and Maggie crawls on top of her, straddling her hips and kissing her fiercely.

Maggie’s hands make their way under Alex’s shirt, tracing her fingers against hot skin.  She tugs at Alex’s bottom lip with her teeth, and Alex lets out a low moan.

Maggie immediately withdraws her hands and stops kissing her, jumping to the far end of the couch.  “Sorry,” she says quickly.  “Got a little carried away there.”

Alex sits up and straightens out her shirt.  “Don’t apologize,” she mutters.  “I liked it.”

“Look, Alex, I don’t want to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to do,” Maggie says sincerely.  “I care about you, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Alex’s heart leaps in her chest.  Maggie _cares_ about her.  She scoots up next to Maggie again and pulls her in for another kiss.  “You’re sweet,” she whispers against Maggie’s lips.  “But are you really going to make me keep wondering what’s under that towel of yours?”  She kisses Maggie again harder, nipping at her lip with her teeth, and soothing it with her tongue, and Maggie moans.  It’s the most beautiful sound Alex has ever heard.  “So if you’re done being chivalrous, I’d very much like to find out.”

Maggie’s grin is all dimples and bright eyes and Alex swears she could fall in love with that face.  “Yes ma’am,” comes Maggie’s quick response, and she kisses Alex again.

 

 

 

Sunday morning, Alex wakes up to an empty bed.  She shivers, her bare body against the sheets, unused to the empty space next to her.  There’s a rustling from across the room.  Alex groans, and rolls over into the empty space on the bed that’s still warm.  She wrenches an eye open to find Maggie Sawyer wearing nothing but one of her university t-shirts, rummaging through the mini-fridge in the corner.

“Maggie?” Alex mumbles sleepily.

Maggie spins around, and her eyes light up the moment she sees Alex’s sleepy figure watching her.  “Sorry, did I wake you?” she apologizes quickly.  “I’m so hungry, you gave me quite a workout last night.”  She climbs back into bed, lays on top of Alex, and kisses her softly.

“You’re welcome,” Alex mutters.

“And you have, like, no food here,” Maggie states with a frown.  “How do you live?”

“I’m an RA,” Alex shrugs.  “Free meal plan means no need for food in the room.  Duh.”

“But what about for when your new girlfriend is starving after a night of passionate lovemaking?” Maggie asks with an adorable pout.  Alex snorts because Maggie is ridiculous.

“Well I’ve never had that problem before, have I?” Alex replies and gives Maggie a quick kiss on the nose.  “The coffee shop’s right across the street, I’ll buy you a muffin?”

Maggie pretends to ponder the offer for a moment, and her face scrunches up adorably.  Alex has had butterflies for the past twelve hours that don’t seem to be disappearing anytime soon, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.  “Deal,” Maggie finally says.

She jumps out of bed again and moves to take off Alex’s shirt, but Alex grabs her wrist and stops her.  “What are you doing?” Alex asks with a frown.

“I have to wear my towel,” Maggie explains.

“But you look so cute in my shirt,” Alex pouts.  “Come on, it’s just across the street.  No one even knows you’re here with me, right?”

Maggie sighs.  “I guess…”

“Please?” Alex sticks her bottom lip out further and gives Maggie her best puppy dog eyes.

Eventually, Maggie gives in.  “Fine, fine,” she grumbles.  “But as soon as I get that muffin, we’re coming back here and the clothes are coming right back off.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that,” Alex grins.  She gives Maggie a quick kiss and goes to put on some of her own clothes while Maggie leaves on Alex’s shirt and puts on her sweatpants.  Alex makes sure Maggie isn’t looking when she slips a plastic knife into her sleeve.

They step outside, and Maggie easily slips her hand into Alex’s.  Alex doesn’t even try to hide the grin on her face or the blush that creeps onto her cheeks.  A couple of her residents gape at them as they pass, and Susan gives her a thumbs-up and a wink.  Alex just rolls her eyes.

The trek across the street is quick, and with the coffee shop approaching, Alex’s brain is formulating at a mile a minute.  She removes her hand from Maggie’s in order to hold the door open for her, while at the same time she slips the plastic knife into her hand behind her back.  Maggie gives Alex a thankful smile, and steps past her into the shop.

As soon as Maggie has her back to Alex, she pounces.  Alex reveals her hidden weapon and, literally, stabs her in the back with a plastic knife.

Maggie freezes, when she feels the knife against her back.  “Really?” she gasps, and turns around to find Alex with mischievous smirk, showing off the name on her knife.  “Et tu Brute?”

Alex just shrugs.  “Trust no bitch.”

“How could you?” Maggie exclaims.  “You _spy banged_ me?!”

“Dude, you’re the one who kissed me.”

Maggie grumbles to herself and fishes her own knife out of the pocket of her pants, reluctantly handing it over to Alex.  “I’d better get at least two muffins out of this,” she huffs.

“Whatever you want,” Alex replies, and gives her a quick peck on the lips.  She turns the new knife over in her hands to reveal her new victim.

 _Lena Luthor_.

Hopefully the elusive Lena Luthor is ready to have her ass handed to her.

 

 

 

When it happens, it’s a complete accident.  Alex is merely going to visit Lucy’s room to let her know that she’s still alive, and see if she can get any further information about Lena Luthor when she sees the woman herself slip out of Lucy’s room in the early hours of the morning, clearly wearing her clothes from the night before.

 _You go, Lucy_ , Alex thinks, _she is hot_.

Alex quickly ducks behind a corner and watches Lena exit Wallace Hall.  She decides to follow.

Alex keeps a tail on Lena Luthor and follows the girl all around campus waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.  She clutches the last knife tightly in her hand and ducks behind a tree for a moment so Lena won’t see her.

When Alex checks not two seconds later, Lena has disappeared.  “Shit,” Alex mutters.  She sprints across the quad and looks around.  She shrugs and enters the nearest building, thinking it’s the only place she could have gone.

Inside the building the halls are empty.  She peers into a classroom, but it’s empty.  She frowns and glances in each classroom as she walks past, but still nothing.

As Alex rounds the corner down another hallway, she runs smack into another body and they both fall to the floor.

The sound of two plastic knives clattering to the floor is deafening as Alex looks up and realizes she ran into none other than Lena Luthor.  Their eyes widen in realization, and they simultaneously lunge for their respective knives.

Alex grasps her knife and sees Lena coming for her out of the corner of her eye, so she slides out of the way, barely missing the knife as it comes at her.

“I knew you were following me,” Lena says as she takes a step back.

Thinking quick, Alex sticks out a foot to trip Lena, who stumbles, but catches herself.  Alex curses under her breath, then does what anyone else would do in her situation.  She runs.

Alex darts around the corner and into a classroom before Lena can see where she went.  She hides at the door and waits for the sound of footsteps to grow nearer.  She hears Lena checking out a couple other classrooms, but soon enough the footsteps are just outside the door that Alex hides behind.

She times it perfectly.  Alex throws the door open, smacking Lena in the face and sending her stumbling backwards.  The knife slips from her hands and Alex leaps into the hall and finishes the job.

“Gotchya,” Alex smirks.

“Congratulations, Miss Danvers,” Lena says with a raised eyebrow.  “I must say, that was impressive.”

“Thank you,” Alex replies.  “Now if you’ll excuse me for just a moment…”  Alex whips out her phone and calls her sister.

After a moment of ringing, the line clicks and Kara’s voice sounds on the other end.  “Hello?”

“EAT IT, KARA! I WON!” Alex shouts into the phone, then immediately hangs up, laughing maniacally.

 

 

 

News of Alex’s victory travels quickly through the school.  People that Alex has never met before stare at her as she walks past, and the occasional brave soul will pat her on the back and say, “Way to go, Danvers!”

The piercing glare she sends their way is enough to make sure they never touch her again.

“I can’t believe you beat me,” Kara grumbles, arms crossed over her chest.  She’s curled up next to James on Alex’s couch.  James offers her a bite of his pizza, which she happily accepts, but she chews with anger.

“You got what’s been coming to you for the past two years,” Alex says with a glare.  “I still haven’t forgiven either of you for plotting against me.”

“I still can’t believe it took you so long to figure out we were in cahoots.”

“Did you just say _in cahoots_?” James asks with an amused grin.

“Shut up.”

There’s a knock at the door, and Alex stops shuffling through Netflix to get up.  “That must be Maggie,” she says.  As soon as Kara found out that Alex and Maggie were finally together, she demanded a double date movie night.  It’s hard to say no to Kara.

Alex opens the door, ready to greet her girlfriend, but there’s no one there.  In fact, the hallway is empty.  She looks down and finds a liter of Svedka sitting on the floor with a note taped to it.  Alex bends over and picks it up, reading the messy sharpie scrawl.  _Job well done_ , is all it says.

“What’s that?” comes a voice from down the hall.  Alex looks up and sees Maggie heading her way, and a smile finds its way onto her lips.

“My prize, I think,” Alex says, still looking at the bottle curiously.  “Hey babe.”  She greets Maggie with a quick peck on the lips, then tangles their fingers together and drags her into the room, closing the door behind them.

“Hey Kara, hey James,” Maggie greets with a quick wave.  Kara sends her a megawatt smile, and James nods.  Maggie flops down on the couch next to them.  “So, Danvers, you opening that vodka or what?  The least you could do is share the winnings after your vicious betrayal.”

Alex rolls her eyes but there’s a smile on her lips.  She grabs a couple of sodas out of her fridge to mix with the alcohol.  “Yes, dear.”


End file.
